


Happy New Year

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley and Darcey enjoy the start of the new year...





	Happy New Year

The words are whispered, Shirley curled around Darcey, the two lying together peacefully, soft but also proud. She had never thought she would find love, not here, not now and not with Darcey. The first year had been rough, but they were still together and now, now it was a new year. 

“Happy New Year...”

Darcey’s reply is just as soft, just as sweet. She is also pleased, proud of her lover, of herself for daring to risk it. She had never meant to fall for Shirley, but when she was here, like this? She was happy.


End file.
